Samehada
'Description' This is a Rank Upgrade for the Legendary Sword Samehada (Shark Skin). As Samehada is capable of many things it does not fall under Weapons Specialist as a regular Legendary Weapon. This is limited to one user at a time. Prereqs: * Jonin * Weapons Specialist 'Jutsu' Passives Samehada Chakra reserves - The user gains a pool of chakra from Samehada that can be released into the user's body at will. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 1 feat/rank from chunin to S-rank Legendary Passives Chakra Stealing - Samehada hungers for chakra from all source. As such it will drain chakra from its victims if they are touched. Samehada is always hungry and is never full. [Samehada drains 10 CP from victims who are stuck. The user can channel a minimum of 40 CP into the blade (following supercharge mechanics). If so the sword devours 1.5 times the amount of CP invested +10 from the victim. If the wielder misses the attack his/her chakra is simply eaten by the sword never to be seen again. Unbreakable''' - The sword can shear through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers too. '''Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Extended Reach Attack - Samehada's ability to change shape increase its reach to attack enemies from a far. (10 CP) has a max range of 10 feet. Shark Skin Attack - The scales that make up the surface of Samehada extend into pointy spikes that can rake and tear at a target's flesh and increases the damage output. CP to start, 5 CP upkeep 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Samehada's Hunger - 'Samehada's desire to consume all chakra continues with opponent's attacks. By swinging the sword or placing it in front of the user as if using it as a barrier, Samehada will consume the chakra used in an attack and protect the wielder. (20 CP, 10 Upkeep) is a barrier technique and follows normal rules. '''Chakra Proximity -' Samehada's hunger for chakra allows it to sense when chakra sources are near. If a chakra source is within 1/4 mile of Samehada it will alert the wielder. (20 CP/round) does not give the wielder any indication to their location other that they are within 1/4 mile radius of them. '''Samehada's Form - Samehada fuses with the wielder and grants the wielder a shark shaped form. In this form the wielder devours chakra from ninjutsu attacks on the weilder. is a ninjutsu only barrier that doesn't block taijutsu or weapon attacks. Cost starts at 20 CP/round and blocks twice invested. The cost decreases by 5 CP/round if hit by a ninjutsu technique. Samehada's Form: Weapon Growth - While the wielder is fused with Samehada, they can choose to extend spikes from their body for offense. These spikes have the same abilities as the sword's passive properties, as long as the wielder has already taken those as feats. with Samehada's form Samehada + Water Release 'Advanced (40 CP) Jutsu' Water Prison Shark Dance Technique - Samehada fuses with the weilder. Upon fusing with the weilder they expell a massive amount of water in a dome. Thanks to the shark form the weilder is able to breath underwater. The water traps an opponent. (40 CP, 20 CP upkeep) is a bind, and follows normal binds mechanics. 'Known Users' * Saya Hozuki Category:Rank Upgrade